five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Monitor
The Monitor (or the Camera) is a vital game mechanic in the Five Nights at Wario's series. It allows full access to video camera footage of the building where the player stays in (excluding the Bathrooms in the first game, Backroom in the second game, and Cellar in the third game). It can be used to locate the characters once they have moved. To activate the Monitor, the player must press the button marked with arrows (first and second game) or camera (third game) at the bottom of the screen. Gameplay It lets you look around at certain spots in the building. It doesn't let you see The Office, and this is your only defense against Mario. When an enemy is in The Office, it will kill the player when the Monitor is lowered. In Five Nights at Wario's 3, if the player attemps to view the room they currently hide in, it will show a blank screen with a red text that says "CURRENT LOCATION". This is not the case during Night 5, as the player hides in a new room not previously viewable on the Monitor, the Cellar. Interestingly, the player cannot view other rooms while hiding in this location. The room has a green tint on the Monitor instead of the standard grayscale. Advantages * It makes the characters move slower toward the player's location. * Lets you know where each character is. * In FNaW and FNaW3, it makes Mario disappear when he is in The Office and Playroom. * In FNaW3, it recharges fairly quickly. Disadvantages * In FNaW, it consumes power. * In FNaW, it normally doesn't have a video feed for the Bathroom despite the active audio feed. * In FNaW2, it will only shut down when you don't have enough power. You can get more power by using the Power Generator in the Backroom. * In FNaW3, there's a power meter indicating the Monitor will shut off it's used for too long. ** This does not apply in the Bedroom. * In FNaW3, you have to wait for the Monitor to recharge in order to use it. * In FNaW3, if you hide in the second bedroom, you will get jumpscared by DK if you look at him for too long. * In FNaW3, ''if you hide in the Hallway, all of the cameras will black out, despite the audio. Bugs *On occasion, there is a possible bug in the first game where every camera (excluding the Bathroom) will say "Machinery." *In the second game,when you view Tool Storage when the storm hits,the Tool Storage changes its name to "Garden". *In the third game, when hiding in Living Room 3, the room that got lights shut down may have its name changed to "Playroom." Trivia * The Bathroom in the first game normally has only the audio feed, but sometimes Wario Man can make the camera feed flicker, allowing the player to view this room, looking like a normal bathroom. * The only time the player can view their room on the Monitor is during Night 5 in ''Five Nights at Wario's 3. * The default focus of the camera is always CAM 1. Gallery Five Nights at Wario's CAM9.png|Control Room Camera. File:Corridor1.jpg|Corridor Camera. File:Cam 7 Entrance 2.png|Entrance 2 Camera. File:2015-01-08 22 52 49-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Bathroom Camera. File:Entrance 1.png|Entrance 1 Camera. CAM5.png|Machinery Room Camera File:Screen Shot 2014-12-13 at 11.54.34 AM.png|The Office Exit, on the Camera. CAM2.png|Freezing Room Camera. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Browse Category:Plumbers Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins